A Different Reunion
by justtofeel
Summary: Tamaki comes home after being away for months, how will Kyoya spend the first night with his best friend? Sort of a Fluffy alternate to A Botched Reunion, without the adult themes. Enjoy!


Kyoya tapped his foot anxiously on the carpet of his living room, just another room in the Ootori manor that was nearly unused. His father used his study, he his room and his brother's their rooms before they'd moved out. He remembered his sister would sit in this room and try to complete her botched knitting projects, maybe sip tea… There was never much activity in this place though. Still it was furnished luxuriously, a large television mounted on the wall, a grand fireplace with an elaborate hand carved mantle, beautiful, pristine furnishings and floor to ceiling windows. Picture perfect, rarely used and largely dead in the eyes of Kyoya. He had no memories in this place, it may as well have been in an unknown house, the only reason he'd ever sit in this room was if Tamaki was over. Tamaki loved the floor to ceiling wall of windows that looked upon the front lawn and this was a frequent spot for their sudden kotatsu set ups. And now he sat in the silent, empty space and watched for Tamaki's car.

Tamaki had been gone for quite some time, nearly two months and Kyoya was finding that his days dragged slightly without the blond. Sure, they were full of work, regardless of what Tamaki thought, the world still turned when he left… For Kyoya it just turned a little slower. The work filled days droned on without his friend constantly interrupting, something Kyoya previously thought to be annoying. Not that Tamaki didn't call, and text… and e-mail. He even sent a letter at some point, which Kyoya had gotten in the mail a few days earlier. Tamaki was having a good time on his trip, he was learning more than Kyoya thought possible. Originally the Ootori thought Tamaki would be bored out of his mind, but he should have known. Tamaki was intelligent, even if not much of that intelligence filtered through into actual smarts, and even less into common sense. He had picked up Japanese culture and language within a year, erasing his pop-culture idea of it (though Kyoya credited himself with suffering the brunt of Tamaki's questions), he was bound to learn something from his travels, even if they were business oriented.

But now Tamaki was on his way home; his plane had landed an hour ago and he promised to visit Kyoya that night. Kyoya hadn't heard anything since Tamaki had said he was on his way in the form of "I'm coming for you Mommy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧" a half hour before. Honestly Kyoya had no idea where Tamaki found the time to match an emoticon to his likeness so perfectly. Throwing glitter and all. Kyoya wasn't sure why he was so anxious, or why he was sitting here waiting instead of doing something more productive, but his eyes were glued to the drive and his mind wasn't focusing on anything. He finally leaned back, adjusting his glasses and sighing, he was being ridiculous… But he had missed his friend, despite what he wanted to think.

Finally the car came into sight and his foot stopped tapping as a maid came to the door ready to open it. "That's alright, I'll get it." The girl nearly jumped out of her skin as she yelped and turned his way. "Oh, m-master Kyoya, you startled me." She put a hand to her chest and nodded, walking away as she regained her composure. Kyoya stilled his body and walked to the door, taking a deep breath he heard a knock and he reached for the knob, turning it and letting the door swing open. Tamaki stood there, wrapped up against the fall wind, luggage in hand and smiling brightly enough to blind someone. "Kyoya!"

The Ootori froze and that moment of hesitation was all it took for the blond to launch himself straight into Kyoya's arms. "Mon Ami! I hope you don't mind… I've decided to stay the night." Kyoya shook off the shock and hugged Tamaki back, noting his accent was a lot thicker than when he left. As it always was when Tamaki was away from Japan, even for a week. Not to mention when he got emotional, more so than usual (which was an impressive sight). Tamaki seemed to have gone ridged and Kyoya realized that he'd been holding the blond for an irregularly long amount of time. Especially for him. He pulled back almost too fast, over correcting himself and making the situation even less Kyoya-esque, but Tamaki was beaming even brighter than before as he held up a finger to wag at Kyoya. "You didn't miss me did you Mommy?" The slight tease brought Kyoya's usual look of cool criticism to his face, "I enjoyed the quiet while you were gone, I was actually able to get some work done." It was a lie, and though Tamaki's face fell slightly, Kyoya was sure the blond was simply saving his pride.

"Did you at least set up the kotatsu?" Tamaki borderline whined and Kyoya was already rubbing his temple, this is what he'd missed. "Tamaki. It's not winter yet." The blond looked back at Kyoya pleadingly, "But it's cold…" Kyoya couldn't believe his best friend could be so childlike...Years of this and he was still rolling his eyes. "If you forget about the kotatsu... you can sleep in my bed." He adjusted his glasses, knowing the moron would jump at the offer. The first time Tamaki had ever slept over he insisted on sleeping in Kyoya's bed. Kyoya hadn't even planned on him staying in the same room. He thought the blond would be much more comfortable in the guest bedroom. Not wanting to offend his guest, Kyoya had tentatively agreed to let Tamaki sleep in his bed. It was the worst night of Kyoya's life to date. Tamaki almost immediately fell asleep and sprawled out, his nearly six foot form (even then he'd been slightly taller than Kyoya) somehow taking up the majority of the California king mattress. Kyoya tried to carefully move Tamaki's limbs so he could lay more comfortably, and instead ended up tangled in them feeling violated and mortified. What if Tamaki woke up and thought the Ootori had been trying something while he was sleeping? What if he thought Kyoya had snuggled up to him.

The Ootori didn't sleep and shuddered in agony whenever Tamaki nuzzled into him or held him closer. He was a member of a well respected family. Not a teddy bear. Needless to say Tamaki never slept in his bed again. And Kyoya never told him why, always getting a very dangerous look in his eye when Tamaki even thought about asking. Of course Kyoya couldn't get Tamaki to sleep in a guest bedroom. The blond claimed it was "creepy". So he just had the staff put a mattress on the floor next to his bed and Tamaki was more than happy to sleep there, insisting more than once that he and Kyoya should build a "blanket fort" like the commoners do. Of course Kyoya always responded with "go to bed Tamaki…" That didn't seem to keep his best friend from trying though. But tonight, Tamaki would get another chance to sleep in Kyoya's bed. Mostly because Kyoya wasn't going to bother the staff so late to get the damn thing out of the closet and down the stairs

"Mommy dearest~ You mean it?!" Tamaki's violet eyes lit up in a way that made Kyoya look away. "Yes, but so help me if you take up my whole bed I will kick you onto the floor." The Ootori couldn't look up to give Tamaki his icy glare, so the words didn't pack the usual weight they did when they left the Ootori's mouth. What was with him? He must have lost his knack for saying no firm and often to the blond's crazy ideas while he was away. But Tamaki hadn't forgotten the way to his room and was already bolting towards it, bag in tow.

They reached the door and Tamaki threw it open, dropping his bag and run-jumping onto Kyoya's bed like a five year-old. Kyoya rolled his eyes as Tamaki rolled across the blankets, watching the Ootori pick up his bag and straighten it out. Kyoya didn't even have to ask the blond how his trip went. He already knew, every email, text, even the letter described everything in detail. He had a drawer full of pictures and postcards in his desk, and all of a sudden Tamaki looked very tired. Kyoya opened his bag and took out what he knew were Tamaki's favorite pajamas. Baby blue silk and a white undershirt, handing them to the blond. "Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom." He said, giving the suddenly groggy Suou a gentle push towards the door to the restroom. While he was in there Kyoya got pajamas on. He couldn't bring him himself to put a shirt on, it got twisted in the sheets and made him overheat, but he picked out a pair of Egyptian cotton bottoms and slipped them over his boxers after shedding his day clothes.

Tamaki came out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes and he crawled into Kyoya's bed while the Ootori brushed his own teeth, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand before crawling under the covers. He looked at Tamaki's barely open eyes, knowing the jet lag must be dragging him under. He leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp. "Goodnight Tamaki." Not long after he uttered the word did he feel arms around him and a cheek on his chest, the sound soft breathing accompanying the smell of mint toothpaste. Tamaki had fallen fast asleep as soon as Kyoya had turned off the light, and now his idiot was snuggled up to his bare chest. He could feel his best friend's heart beat, and his own accompanying it, he could feel their breathing matching and instead of pushing him off (a futile effort anyways), Kyoya wrapped his arms around his friend, pushing his lips against his head, "I missed you Daddy." With that, the Ootori closed his eyes and let the lull of Tamaki's breathing and the fading smell of his shampoo take him into sleep.


End file.
